disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
March Hare
The March Hare is one of the many residents of Wonderland and best friend of the equally insane Mad Hatter in Disney's animated feature film Alice in Wonderland. Background Personality The March Hare (just like everyone else in Wonderland) is mad. The hare is best friends with the Mad Hatter and enjoys tea just as much as him. Although they are close and both insane, March Hare seems to be a bit more loud, rude, and wild than the Hatter who is a bit more gentleman like. Besides the Cheshire Cat, the March Hare seems to be the only one not to have any true fear of the Queen of Hearts being that he was capable of screaming in her face, "Nothing, whatever!". He also tends to start his sentences with an elongated, "Ah!", typically before making a proclamation. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland March Hare first appears in the middle of the film having tea with Mad Hatter and the Dormouse. After they sing the unbirthday song, they are encountered by Alice who commented that she enjoys their singing, pleasing the hare. The March Hare explains to Alice the purpose of an unbirthday and she joins for tea. The March Hare continuously cuts Alice off as she tries to tell how she ended up in Wonderland. When the party is intruded again by the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter claims his watch is two days slow and, with the March Hare's assistance, fills it up with unnecessary things like jam, lemon juice, and tea. The watch then "goes mad" and the Hare smashes it with a mallet. After learning it was an unbirthday gift, the Hare and Hatter celebrate by tossing the White Rabbit out the party. Later on, when the Queen of Hearts calls a trial upon Alice for the crime publicly embarrassing her majesty, the March Hare is one of the witnesses called forth to speak of the incident. However, when asked what he knows about the situation, he answers "Nothing!". Moments later, he and the Mad Hatter celebrate the Queen's unbirthday after the King of Hearts mentions the day being such, distracting from the actual trail at hand. When the Cheshire Cat arrives at the party, though, the Dormouse goes into a panic, with the King trying to stop him with a mallet, accidentally whacking the Queen, instead. The Hatter and the Hare are able to escape her wrath, however. Lastly, the Hare and Hatter are seen as Alice tries to escape the Queen and her card soldiers, insisting that she stay in Wonderland for a cup of tea, only to soon vanish as the girl's entire adventure was nothing more than a dream. Bonkers The March Hare and Mad Hatter are recurring characters, living around the Hollywood sign and working as makeup artists under Bonkers D. Bobcat. He served as the more manic, and somewhat dim-witted half of the duo consisting of himself and the Mad Hatter. The duo notably played a large role in the episode ''In the Bag, where the Mad Hatter requested the services of Bonkers and Lucky to investigate the disappearances of their tea cups. Some time afterward, the duo are robbed again. Not only that, the March Hare was kidnapped, as well, with the Hatter following afterward. In the end, though, it's revealed they were taken by a hammer-space bag longing for their attention and friendship. ''House of Mouse March Hare makes regular appearances in the show, often seen with Mad Hatter having tea as usual. In the episode "Dennis the Duck", he comments on all the black-and-white characters, calling them an "animated bunch", and the Hatter responds, "Well, aren't we all?". In the episode, "House of Scrooge", the March Hare was seen offering the Hatter a "Drink Me" bottle, after the latter mentioned how cartoonishly small the club's viewing screen was (having been replaced by a miniature television). In that same episode, near the end, the Hare and the Hatte were the only guests to remain after the cheapness of Scrooge McDuck drove most of them away. Cameos In the Walt Disney anthology series special, "This is Your Life, Donald Duck", the March Hare is one of the many Disney characters seen celebrating Donald Duck during the finale. Live-action appearances Adventures in Wonderland The March Hare played a recurring role in the series, portrayed by Reece Holland. The March Hare is quite intelligent, and he often assists his best friend the Mad Hatter in inventing and scheming. Unfortunately, the Hare lacks common sense, and is easily duped by others. The March Hare also usually serves the role of conscience among his friends; when a poor choice of judgment is reached, he is usually the one who questions the decision the most. He and the Hatter are best friends, but they annoy each other almost as much as they pal around. Once Upon a Time The March Hare don't appear on the show. However, he appeared like an antagonist, linked with Jefferson's past into the comic ''Out of the Past. In this version, he was an insane human hunter, residing in Wonderland and living a richly extravagant lifestyle, owning a large house and garden, protected by guards, while also indulging in tea parties. His name provides from the hat that he's wearing, which is made from the ears of all the hares he has hunted. He is feared for his reputation and is rumored to be madder than the Red Queen. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts The March Hare never directly appears in the series; he and the Mad Hatter are trapped in a painting at their Tea Party Garden that offers small prizes for Sora and friends if they sit in the chair. The Hare also makes an appearance as an active, physical character in the mobile game ''Kingdom Hearts χ. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures The March Hare plays a minor role in the game, only seen at the Mad Tea Party section of the Alice in Wonderland mini game. Here, the March Hare and the Mad Hatter are having tea with Alice when a stranger (the player) drops in. They invite the player to dance along with them as part of the party. Disney Parks Prior to the 1990s, the March Hare used to appear as a meetable character at the Disney parks, often appearing alongside the Mad Hatter. However, while the Hatter still regularly appears at the parks, the Hare oddly almost never appears as a walk-around character anymore. Disneyland Resort The March Hare and Mad Hatter appear as animatronics in the final scene of ''Alice in Wonderland, having a tea party. Walt Disney World Resort The March Hare makes a small cameo appearance in Fantasmic!, during the bubble montage in the Disney's Hollywood Studios version of the show. The March Hare can also be seen as a topiary in front of the Magic Kingdom version of the Mad Tea Party attraction. Tokyo Disney Resort The March Hare's likeness is featured throughout the Queen of Hearts Banquet Hall dining area in Tokyo Disneyland. He also appears during Alice's segment of the Once Upon a Time nighttime castle show. Disneyland Paris In 2013, as part of the Disney Dreamers Everywhere! event, the March Hare returned as a meet-and-greet character in the park. He returned in 2016, where he joined rabbit characters from other Disney animated projects in the resort's Easter festivities. He also has a quick-service area named after him in Disneyland Paris park. Gallery Trivia *In the book the film was based on, it was explained that this was because it was the month of May and Alice hoped he might be less mad as a result. *The Hare's appearance and mannerisms were modeled after his original voice actor, Jerry Colonna. External links * es:La Liebre de Marzo (personaje de 1951) Category:Disney characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Rabbits Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-action characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Articles with Wikipedia content